This invention relates generally to an adjustable display rack for foodstuffs and the like. More specifically this invention relates to an adjustable display rack in which the angle can be easily adjusted for optimal display appearance.
Creative display of merchandise is important to the sales of items and merchandisers are constantly searching for improved methods of displaying their items. This is especially important in produce sales since a full rack is more attractive to a customer than a sparsely populated shelf, as known in the art.
Many display racks have been developed which aid in attempts to insure that the display appears full, as exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 3,385,453, for example. While display racks of this type do lend the appearance of being full, any adjustment is difficult and often requires the attendant to remove the displayed items prior to adjusting the shelf. Another problem with the display racks currently known in the art is the inability to rigidly lock the shelf in place. As merchandise is removed, and replaced, the shelves can frequently be caused to fall potentially harming the contents.
There has been a long felt need in the art to provide an adjustable display rack which can be easily adjusted with merchandise still in the storage bin. There has also been a need to provide such a display rack which is sturdy and provides limited risk of moving due to removing and restocking merchandise.